Dragon Ball XV
by Kelixbro34
Summary: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it is property of Akira Toriyama. History has changed, time is distorted, with the help of a future warrior, Trunks and the time patrol fight the forces of evil to help save history itself!
1. Chapter One: The Wish

**Hello! I've always wanted to make a story based on the DBXV game but give it a story to my own liking! I hope this story will be enjoyed by the likes of whoever reads this and yeah, well this is the first chapter. Oh and there will be a few attacks up ahead that are totally fan made.**

* * *

 ** _Age 850_**

"Shenron! I wish for a warrior who is strong, powerful enough to help rebuild the errors in time!" Yells Trunks before the dragon.

"Your wish is granted..."

A humanoid figure of light appears, it glows and sparkles, then Shenron disappears as the dragon balls rise and scatter...

"...W-Where...where am I?" Said the man who appeared, he turns to see Trunks, he gets into a fighting stance.

"You were summoned by me through Shenron, now..."

Trunks pulls out his sword and points it at the figure.

"Show me how powerful you really are haaaaaaaa!"

He runs at the man with his sword and slashes at him, the man ducks and dodges, he does a sweep kick and trips over Trunks, the man goes to throw another hit downwards but using one hand Trunks leaps up from the ground, lands then throws a Ki blast at the man, the man then hits the Ki blast away and charges an attack. He brings out two fingers from each of his hands and moves his left arm up and over his head, and right arm down, the whole thing looked a bit like a clock-like arm rotation, he then brings his fingers together by his hip, two of his left fingers point down towards the two right fingers pointing up, then they both surge with lightning, as the lightning connect and become one ball of lightning.

"Lightning Stream!"

The man than points his fingers forward and shoots a fierce stream of lightning towards Trunks, Trunks leaps upwards.

"Burning Attack!"

He fires a fiery ball of Ki at the man, in which it seems the man was hit by it, but when the smoke dissipates he is gone...then. The man appears from above, slamming Trunks into the ground...

After that slam Trunks notices the man's power level, it was substantial but had a lot of potential, it surprised him because this man was a mere human...

They then stop, the man leaps back and stands looking at Trunks.

"Alright...I see, you are quiet powerful..." Trunks throws his sword in the air, walks up to the man then the sword falls, he tilts to the right as the sword sheaths itself.

"Alright, I'm Trunks, a member of the Time Patrol, welcome to Tokitoki City."

"I'm Ultis, where am I? What is the time patrol?"

"Well Ultis, you are now officially a member of the time patrol, Tokitoki City is a city owned by the Supreme Kai of Time and where the time patrol is situated, the time patrol is a group of warriors who dedicate their lives to protect the flow of time." Said Trunks looking at Ultis.

"Hmm...okay, well, what do I do?"

"Right now you should explore Tokitoki, get to know the place, meet people and see what you can do, after your done, meet me at the time nest, is right over there so you can't miss it."

"Alright, I guess I'll get going, see you Trunks." Ultis then waves at Trunks then decides to travel around Tokitoki City, he decide that if he is going to do what he was summoned for, then it is important to get to know this place...

* * *

 **This chapter is short but more will be coming of course! There isn't really much to say here so, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter Two: Roaming Tokitoki

**Chapter Two is here! There isn't much to say though, I will also be adding in fan made transformations, oh and you readers can suggest some ideas to me as well so without further ado, I present to you, Chapter Two...**

* * *

 ** _Age 850_**

Ultis began walking around the city, baffled by it's appreance and it's strangeness, he walked on to see what he can find and see what he can do, he wandered around and decided to cross the bridge to where what seemed like some kind of altar or pedestal or something, with seven circle shaped slots, with nothing in each of them...

"What's this?"

"It's where we place the 7 Dragon Balls so we can call upon the dragon Shenron to grant our wish."

Ultis turns around to see a purpled haired girl who was much shorter than him.

"And you are?"

"My name is Amura, nice to meet you."

She puts out her hand to Ultis in which he shakes her hand, he then asks.

"Dragon huh? Is this Shenron the dragon that brought me here?"

"Ahh yeah that's right, you're that warrior that Trunks wished for."

"Everyone knows Trunks huh?"

"Well not everyone, hey I'm going to go on a quest, see you around."

Amura waves and runs off into one of the blue gates and disappears within it, seeing as all Ultis is doing is roaming aimlessly, he decides to enter the blue gate...He then sees nothing, but within a second his vision is restored and he is now in a new sector of a city, he looks to the right and sees what seems like a place where you go to enquire or apply to do something, he assumes that this is where people go on their quests, he sees Amura there, once she was done she ran off, his eyes followed her as she ran, he looked to the left, and saw rows of capsule-looking vehicles, he notices that she already entered one, as the capsule rises Amura then disappears within what looked like some sort of time rift. Ultis than continued to walk forward until he is confronted by a short, green, chubby female.

"Hey I'm kind of lost, this city is big! Do you know where the item shop is?" She said looking at Ultis.

"I actually have no idea...sorry."

"It's alright!"

She then walks around hoping that she will find what she is looking for...

After sometime roaming Ultis got a mental map of the whole city, he memorised where everything was, he then decided he was ready to meet Trunks at the time nest...

He heads back...he then walks up a short couple of stairs and enters the blue gate leading to the nest.

As he enters he looks to see a vast amount of green, to the left is what seemed to be a lake, in front of him far ahead was a large building, though he had no idea what this building was for, and to the right is what seems to be a pretty small house with vehicle wrecks and other stuff around the house, beside the front door of the house he saw Trunks standing there...

"Hey Ultis over here!"

Ultis then walks over to Trunks.

"You ready for your first time patrol?"

Ultis looked down and was quiet for a while, he then looked up and nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **This chapter doesn't have much in it either but I wanted to write though I forgot what happens after the "Trunks Test" in DBXV so...I'll probably have to play to get my mind flowing again, till next time!**


End file.
